A converter is an electrical device for converting electrical energy from one form to another, such as between alternating current (AC) and direct current (DC), between different voltages or frequencies, or a combination of these. Three-phase electric power requires the use of power converters to control the flow of electric energy by supplying voltages and currents in a form that is optimally suited for the load. Conventional three-phase AC converter topologies use an intermediate capacitive DC link. To synthesize a sinusoidal output, sinusoidal pulse width modulation is typically used, and a stiff voltage is maintained across a DC link capacitor, which means essentially a constant voltage. The pulse width modulation approach defines a duty ratio of the interconnecting switches as a linear function of the ratio of the time varying AC output and the stiff voltage. In the case of inverters, rectifiers, and frequency converters, the DC link capacitor is sized to store enough energy to maintain several tens of cycles of the AC quantity at the rated power, which requires the use of large capacitors, commonly referred to as ‘bulk’ capacitors, and which tend to dominate the weight and volume of most converter technologies.